Ram
The ram is a rugged, horned beast and the standard mount for dwarf characters. Characters who have reached level 20 and have sufficient reputation with Ironforge can purchase one at Amberstill Ranch. Wild rams roam Loch Modan and Dun Algaz. Distinguished by their shaggy coats and massive horns, Barak Tor'ol mountain rams are simple yet proud animals whose fearlessness is matched only by that of their dwarven masters. While these good-natured animals lack ferocity, they compensate with uncommon durability and strength. The thickness of their fur helps them withstand the biting winds of Khaz Modan and the sharp claws of the mountain beasts that populate the region. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/rams.html Northrend While they were orignally thought to be found in the Eastern Kingdoms only, recent events have revealed that there are breeds of ram found in Northrend, throughout the Dragonblight, Grizzly Hills and Howling Fjord. These rams are classified as Frosthorn Rams, Tundra Rams, and Arctic Rams as well. These Tundra Rams seem to resemble the Frost Rams; they might be related. a large amount have also showed up in the Stonetalon Mountains. Epic mount Epic rams are buyable at Amberstill Ranch. The epic rams are available in three colors: Swift Brown Ram, Swift Gray Ram, and Swift White Ram. The Dwarven Rank 11 PvP Mount (usable by every Alliance race) is the Black War Ram - this is a color that can only be purchased by those who have 30 marks of honor with each battleground in the PvP Honor System. (since patch 2.0.1 you need a riding skill of 150 instead of 75 to ride the rank 11 mount) Two other epic ram mounts are the Stormpike Battle Charger, available only to members of the Alliance exalted with the Stormpike Guard, and the Swift Brewfest Ram coming in epic and non-epic (Brewfest Ram) varieties. Battle ram When confronted by such an intimidating set of massive horns, it’s hard to remember that this animal is just a male sheep. Wild, but not necessarily aggressive, it wanders through the snowy hills, likely in search of food. Battle rams are the sturdy rams raised by the dwarves as mounts, especially in the Alterac Mountains. They serve in essentially the same role that warhorses do for humans; but the dwarves tend to both train and equip their mounts better, and the rams are considerably more resilient overall. Recently, the dwarves have begun training their strongest allies (usually humans) in how to properly raise and ride a battle ram, knowing that such a skill would benefit any member of the Alliance. A wild battle ram avoids combat. If pressed, it charges its attacker, using its horns and hooves to subdue its target as quickly as possible. Battle rams are fiercely loyal, and fight to protect their riders. A charging battle ram deals doubles damage on a gore attack with its horns. Brewfest Ram It's possible for all players, including members of the Horde, to attain a special Brewfest ram through defeating Coren Direbrew during Brewfest. Critter Low level "critter" rams can be found in Loch Modan and the Wetlands. A Level 5 Khaz Modan Ram can be seen at the Darkmoon Faire. Reference es:Carnero fr:Bélier (monture) Category:Rams Category:Critters